


Adictos a la endorfina

by 3limas



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Triple Drabble
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-23 01:09:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/920209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3limas/pseuds/3limas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tres drabbles sobre la amistad existente entre Sasha y Connie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adictos a la endorfina

**Author's Note:**

> Ningún spoiler. Ocurre durante los días de entrenamiento.

**A.**

**A**  la hora de comer, cada uno se sentaba con sus propios amigos. Sasha se llevaba bastante bien con Mikasa, y Connie admiraba profundamente a Reiner. Sin embargo, en cuanto sonaba la campana que anunciaba el fin de las comidas, ambos recogían apresuradamente y se encontraban en la puerta del comedor. La animada conversación se retomaba de inmediato en el punto en el que la habían dejado antes de entrar y las risas no tardaban en aparecer de nuevo.

Tenían exactamente el mismo sentido del humor, y siempre estaban buscando momentos para disfrutar cada uno de la compañía del otro.

**B.**

**B** ajo la atenta mirada del instructor y un sol abrasador, Sasha se retorcía de la risa, de rodillas en el suelo, dando golpes con el puño sobre la tierra. Y eran los comentarios de su mejor amigo, Connie, los que provocaban semejante reacción en ella.

Día sí, y día también, los dos jóvenes encontraban miles de motivos para bromear sobre cualquier tema y situación. La mayoría de las veces, nadie más que ellos comprendía sus bromas, pero ello no les impedía estallar en carcajadas hasta llorar o comenzar a tener dolor en los costados.

Eran prácticamente adictos a aquella sensación.

**C.**

**C** onnie, al igual que la gran mayoría de los chicos, estaba colado por Christa. Sin embargo, más de una vez se había sorprendido a sí mismo observando a Sasha y había pensado:

"Si fuese un poco más guapa, probablemente estaría enamorado de ella".

Para él, era perfecta en todos los demás sentidos, y aquel hecho lo asustaba un poco.

Sasha opinaba exactamente lo mismo sobre su amigo; pero ella, tan lujuriosa como glotona, repartía su interés romántico a partes iguales entre sus musculosos compañeros: Reiner, Berthold, Jean, Marco, Eren... y, básicamente, cualquier chico más alto que ella.

Era una pena.


End file.
